Bez dogmatu/4 marca.
Dzień dzisiejszy tak zakończył się dla mnie, że muszę zbierać cały spokój i zimną krew, żeby przy opisywaniu trzymać się kolejnego porządku – nie zaś poczynać od zakończenia. Jednak nie mogę wytrzymać. Oto kości są rzucone lub tak jak rzucone. Nie umiałbym nic napisać, gdybym przede wszystkim tego nie napisał. A teraz mogę zacząć. Przyjechali koło południa na wczesny obiad Śniatyńscy. Dziś w teatrze jego nowa sztuka, więc musieli wracać na wieczór do miasta. Jakkolwiek dobrze nam jest w pustelni płoszowskiej, jednak przyjazd ich ucieszył nas. Anielka ma dla niej wiele szczerej przyjaźni – przypuszczam także, że czuła potrzebę wyspowiadania się przed kimś ze wszystkiego, co jej się w piersiach zebrało. Pani Śniatyńska domyślała się od początku, jak rzeczy stoją, i podsadzała nawet, jak mogła, swoje ramionka pod ten wóz, żeby jak najprędzej z miejsca ruszył. Zaledwie przyjechali i zaledwie zaczęła się gawęda o naszym ustroniu wiejskim, powiedziała zaraz do ciotki: – Ach! jak tu miło i zacisznie! Rozumiem, że i tej młodej parze dobrze tu ze sobą i że nie tęskni do Warszawy. I ja, i Anielcia zrozumieliśmy doskonale, że pani Śniatyńska, nazywając nas młodą parą, nie wiek nasz ma na względzie. Zresztą powtórzyła z dziesięć razy umyślnie w czasie obiadu: to "młoda para", to "państwo młodzi" – niby przeciwstawiając nas starszym paniom. Tyle było jednak sympatii dla nas w spojrzeniach pani Śniatyńskiej, tyle czysto kobiecego nastawiania uszków na wszystko, co do siebie mówimy, i tak było kobietce z tym ładnie, że chętnie przebaczam jej owo poczciwe wścibstwo. Doszedłem do tego, że mnie to umyślne łączenie naszych imion raczej gładzi po sercu, niż drażni. Anielka zdawała się także słuchać tego z przyjemnością. W jej uprzejmości dla Śniatyńskich, w tym zajmowaniu się nimi podczas obiadu było coś takiego, że robiła istotnie wrażenie młodej gospodyni, przyjmującej po raz pierwszy miłych gości we własnym domu. W ciotce serce rosło na ten widok – i przez cały obiad prawiła grzeczności Śniatyńskim. Dostrzegłem przy tym niesłychaną rzecz, której bym stanowczo nie wierzył, gdybym własnymi oczyma na to nie patrzył: oto pani Śniatyńskiej czerwienią się uszy, gdy ktoś wychwala jej męża. Czerwienić się z powodu męża po ośmiu latach pożycia... nie!... czy ja nie popisałem wypadkiem kapitalnych głupstw, pisząc poprzednio o Polkach? Obiad zeszedł nam wybornie. Taka jedna para może narobić małżeństw jak maku, każdy bowiem patrząc na nich musi sobie powiedzieć: E! jeśli to tak, to się żenię! Ja przynajmniej pierwszy raz widziałem małżeństwo nie w szarym mroku prozy życia, spowszednienia, ukrywania mniej więcej obojętności, ale w takim wesołym świetle. Anielka widocznie również widziała naszą przyszłość przez to światło; poznałem, że tak jest, z jej rozjaśnionej twarzy. Po obiedzie zostaliśmy ze Śniatyńskim w jadalnym pokoju, wiedziałem bowiem, że on rad wypija jeden i drugi kieliszek koniaku po kawie; starsze panie przeszły do bocznego salonu. Anielka z panią Śniatyńską pobiegły na górę po jakieś albumy z widokami Wołynia, ja zaś począłem wypytywać Śniatyńskiego o jego sztukę, o którą był niespokojny. Rozmowa przeszła następnie na nasze dawne czasy, kiedyśmy to obaj próbowali wzlatywać na nieopierzonych jeszcze skrzydłach. Śniatyński opowiadał mi, jak stopniowo przychodziło mu uznanie, jak nieraz wątpił o sobie i jak jeszcze często wątpi, mimo iż się do pewnego stopnia wybił. – Powiedz mi – spytałem – co ty robisz ze swoją sławą? – Jak to, co robię ze sławą? – No, czy ją nosisz jak mitrę na głowie, czy jak złote runo na szyi, czy to stoi na twoim biurku, czy wisi w salonie? Pytam jak człowiek, który nie ma pojęcia, co to jest i co się z tym robi, gdy się to ma. – Przypuśćmy, że to mam, więc ci odpowiem tak: trzeba być diablo źle urodzonym duchowo, żeby tak zwaną sławę nosić na głowie, na szyi, stawiać na biurku albo wieszać w salonie. Przyznaję, że to łechce z początku miłość własną, ale tylko parweniuszowi duchowemu może takie łechtanie wypełnić życie i zastąpić wszystkie pozostałe gatunki szczęścia. Inna rzecz przeświadczenie, że to, co robię, znajduje uznanie i budzi echo – z tego publiczny człowiek może być zadowolony. Ale żeby mnie, prywatnego, miało uszczęśliwiać to, że mi ktoś w salonie powie z mniej więcej głupią miną: "Tyle przyjemnych chwil panu zawdzięczamy", albo, że gdy zjem coś niestrawnego, to jakiś dziennik zaraz napisze: "Dzielimy się z czytelnikami smutną wiadomością, że naszego znakomitego X. X. brzuch boli" – żeby mnie to miało uszczęśliwiać? – fi! za kogo mnie masz? – Słuchaj – rzekłem – ja także nie jestem próżny, ale człowiek chce od ludzi jakiegoś uznania. Jest to namiętność wrodzona. Dalibóg nie jestem próżny, a jednak powiem ci szczerze: gdy ludzie widzą we mnie jakieś zdolności, gdy mówią o nich, gdy ich żałują, to chociaż wówczas moja nicość staje mi wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek przed oczyma – jednak to mnie cokolwiek łechce, jednak mi to sprawia jakąś – może gorzką przyjemność, ale przyjemność. – Bo się żałujesz, w czym zresztą masz rację. Nie odwracaj kwestii. Ja wcale nie dowodzę, żeby to mogło komuś sprawić przyjemność, gdy go nazwą osłem. – Ale ten szacunek ludzki, który idzie za sławą? Śniatyński, który jest bardzo żywy i który w czasie rozmowy ma zwyczaj latać po pokoju, przysiadać na wszystkich stołkach, stołach, przysiadł tym razem na oknie i odpowiedział: – Szacunek? Mylisz się, mój kochany. My jesteśmy dziwnym społeczeństwem. U nas panuje czysto republikańska zazdrość. Ja piszę komedię, pracuję dla teatru – dobrze! zyskałem pewien rozgłos – jeszcze lepiej; otóż tych komedii będzie mi u nas zazdrościł – myślisz, że tylko drugi komediopisarz? – nieprawda! Będzie mi ich zazdrościł inżynier, urzędnik bankowy, pedagog, lekarz, ajent kolejowy, słowem, ludzie, którzy by i tak nigdy nie pisali komedyj. Ci wszyscy w stosunkach z tobą będą ci okazywali, że mało sobie z ciebie robią, w rozmowach poza twoimi oczami będą cię lekceważyli, będą cię umyślnie umniejszali, żeby się przez to samo mogli więksi wydać. Jeśli kto kazał sobie u tego samego krawca surdut zrobić, to przy pierwszej sposobności ruszy ramionami i powie: Śniatyński? wielka rzecz! ubiera się u Pacykiewicza, tak jak i ja! Oto, jak u nas jest – oto, co prowadzi za sobą twoja sława! – Musi jednak ona być coś warta, skoro sobie ludzie dla niej i przez nią karki kręcą. Śniatyński zamyślił się nieco i odpowiedział z powagą: – W prywatnym życiu sława jest tyle coś warta, że można z niej zrobić podnóżek dla kochanej kobiety. – Nową sławę zdobędziesz sobie tym określeniem. Śniatyński przyleciał do mnie z wielkim impetem: – A tak! tak! Pakuj laury w pokrowiec, ruszaj z nimi do kochanego stworzenia i powiedz mu: To, przez co ludzie karki kręcą, to, co mają za szczęście, cenią na równi z bogactwem, to ja mam, tom zdobył, a teraz stawiaj mi zaraz na tym łapy! Jeśli to zrobisz, wówczas będziesz kochany całe życie – rozumiesz. Chciałeś wiedzieć, co jest sława warta – więc masz! Dalszą rozprawę przerwało Śniatyńskiemu wejście żony i Anielki. Wybierały się do cieplarni. Jednakże w tej pani Śniatyńskiej siedzi jakiś diabełek! Przyszła niby pytać męża o pozwolenie, a gdy ów, zastrzegłszy sobie, żeby się odpowiednio ubrała, pozwolił, ona zwróciła się ku mnie i z prawdziwie kocią miną spytała: – A pan Anielci pozwoli? Że Anielka zaczerwieniła się po uszy, to naturalne, ale że ja, stary wyga, ostrzony jak brzytwa na najrozmaitszych towarzyskich paskach, zmieszałem się także w pierwszej chwili, tego sobie nie mogę darować. Nadrabiając jednak odwagą, podszedłem do Anielki, podniosłem do ust jej rękę i powiedziałem: – Anielka tu w Płoszowie rozkazuje, a ja pierwszy gotów jestem słuchać jej rozkazów. Miałem ochotę, byśmy ze Śniatyńskim poszli zaraz z nimi do oranżerii, ale powstrzymałem się. Czułem potrzebę mówienia o Anielce, o moim przyszłym małżeństwie, widziałem zaś, że Śniatyński w końcu dojdzie do tego przedmiotu. Ułatwiłem mu to nawet, spytawszy zaraz po odejściu naszych pań: – Więc wierzysz zawsze niewzruszenie w swoje życiowe dogmaty? – Więcej niż kiedykolwiek, a raczej zawsze jednakowo. Nie ma na świecie bardziej zużytego wyrazu niż miłość, dlatego aż przykro go powtarzać, ale tobie, we cztery oczy, powiem: miłość w znaczeniu ogólnym, miłość w znaczeniu szczegółowym – i wobec tego precz z krytyką! Tak! to są życiowe kanony. Moja filozofia polega na tym, żeby nad nimi nie filozofować – i niech mnie licho porwie, jeśli się z tego powodu uważam za głupszego od innych. Z tym – życie jest coś warte; bez tego – niewarte torby sieczki. – Mówmy o tej szczegółowej miłości, albo lepiej zastąpmy ten wyraz wyrazem: kobieta. – Dobrze, zastąpmy. Dobrze: kobieta! – Mój kochany, czy nie widzisz, na jak niesłychanie kruchej podstawie opierasz osobiste szczęście? – Na tak kruchej, jak jest życie – nic więcej. Ale ja nie miałem na myśli tych rozłączeń, tych przepaści, które może powodować śmierć – i powiedziałem Śniatyńskiemu: – Zlituj się, nie uogólniaj swego osobistego szczęścia. Tyś dobrze trafił, ale można i źle trafić. Lecz Śniatyński nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Według niego, na sto razy, dziewięćdziesiąt razy trafia się dobrze. Kobiety, jego zdaniem, są lepsze, czystsze, szlachetniejsze od nas. – My jesteśmy gałgany w porównaniu! – krzyczał machając rękoma i swoją płową czupryną. – Nic, tylko gałgany! Ja ci to mówię, który obserwuję życie i umiem obserwować, choćby dlatego, że jestem komediopisarzem. Tu siadł na krzesło jak na konia i atakując mnie poręczą, mówił dalej z nie mniejszym rozmachem: – Są, jak mówi Dumas, małpy z krainy Nod, na które nie ma hamulca, ale ty masz od tego oczy, żebyś małpy z krainy Nod nie brał; w ogóle zaś kobieta nie zawiedzie męża, nie zdradzi, chyba że sam w niej serce zepsuje albo je podepce, albo zrazi i odepchnie swoją małością, swoim egoizmem, swoją ciasnotą, swoją lichą i nędzną naturą. Kochaj przy tym! Niech ona czuje się nie tylko twoją samicą, ale twoją najdroższą głową, twoim dzieckiem, przyjacielem; noś ją w zanadrzu, niech jej będzie ciepło, a wówczas bądź spokojny, a wówczas co rok będzie mocniej przytulać się do ciebie, aż się zrośniecie jak bliźnięta syjamscy. Nie dasz jej tego, zepsujesz ją, zrazisz swoją lichotą – to odejdzie! Odejdzie, jak tylko jakieś szlachetniejsze ręce wyciągną się ku niej, bo musi odejść, bo ona tego ciepła, tego uznania potrzebuje jak powietrza do oddechu. I tak naciskał mnie poręczą, że musiałem się cofać; w ten sposób przysunęliśmy się do okna. Tam zerwał się i mówił dalej: – Jacy wy jesteście tępi! Wobec takiej posuchy społecznej, wobec takiego braku ogólnego szczęścia, jakim odznacza się nasz wiek, wobec braku podstaw, nadziei, żeby sobie przynajmniej tego szczęścia, tej podstawy nie stworzyć! Marznąć na forum i w domu sobie jeszcze ognia nie napalić! Głupota dalej nie idzie! A ja tobie do oczu powiadam: żeń się!... Tu ukazał mi przez okno Anielkę wracającą z jego żoną z oranżerii. – Ot, gdzie twoje szczęście! Ot, tam ono drepce w berlaczach po śniegu! Powtarzam ci: żeń się! Na wagę złota ją bierz! co to na wagę złota! – na karaty – rozumiesz! Ty nie masz po prostu stałego miejsca zamieszkania, nie tylko pod względem fizycznym, ale umysłowym i moralnym; nie masz podstaw, nie masz spokoju, ona ci to wszystko da. Tylko jej nie przefilozofuj, jakeś przefilozofował swoje zdolności i swoje trzydzieści pięć lat życia! Nie mógł mi nic lepszego, zacniejszego i bardziej zgodnego z mymi pragnieniami powiedzieć, więc uścisnąłem mu rękę i odrzekłem: – Nie, jej nie przefilozofuję, bo ją kocham. I uściskaliśmy się po przyjacielsku. Tymczasem nadeszły młode panie. Śniatyńska, spostrzegłszy nasz uścisk, rzekła: – Wychodząc słyszałyśmy jakieś spory, ale widzę, że się skończyły zgodnie. Wolno wiedzieć, o czym była mowa? – O kobietach, pani - odrzekłem. – I co wynikło? – Jak pani widzi: uścisk, a dalsze wyniki przyjdą niebawem. Lecz przedtem jeszcze przyszły ich sanki. Przy krótkim dniu miało się pod wieczór i musieli wracać, ale że pogoda była piękna i cicha, a śnieg w alei ubity jak posadzka, postanowiliśmy z Anielką odprowadzić ich aż do kołowrotu przy gościńcu. I tak się stało. Pożegnawszy tę miłą parę, wracaliśmy do domu. Mroczyło się już, ale mieliśmy światło zorzy wieczornej w oczy, więc twarz Anielki widziałem doskonale. Była jakaś wzruszona. Domyślałem się, że musiały mówić bardzo otwarcie z panią Śniatyńską; może też spodziewała się, że teraz właśnie wypowiem to oczekiwane słowo. Już i mnie ono paliło wargi, ale o dziwo, ja, który sądziłem, że w sprawach uczuciowych władnę sobą jak mało kto, ja, który się mam za artystę koncertowego, ja, który w czasie "godzin sali", jeśli z niedostateczną zręcznością, to przynajmniej z zupełnie zimną krwią parowałem najbardziej mistrzowskie pchnięcia – byłem teraz tak wzruszony jak student. Co za różnica uczucia! Miałem obawę, że nie posklejam wyrazów – i milczałem. W tym milczeniu szliśmy ku gankowi. Podałem jej rękę, bo śnieg był wyślizgany płozami sanek – i gdy się wsparła na moim ramieniu, odczułem raz jeszcze, jaka to jest dla mnie upragniona kobieta. Po chwili uczucie to poczęło mnie przejmować dreszczem i przebiegać po wszystkich nerwach na kształt iskier. Weszliśmy do przedsionka. Nie było tam nikogo, nie było nawet jeszcze światła, tylko przez otwory drzwiczek od pieców przebłyskiwał płomień palącego się ognia. W mroku i w ciągłym milczeniu począłem zdejmować futrzany płaszczyk z Anielki, i gdy nagle spod tego płaszczyka wionęło na mnie jej ciepło, objąłem ją ramionami i przygarnąwszy do siebie dotknąłem ustami jej czoła. Stało się to z mojej strony niemal bez rozeznania, co robię. Anielka musiała po prostu zdrętwieć, bo nie stawiła najmniejszego oporu. Wysunęła się jednak z moich ramion prawie natychmiast, gdyż w drugiej sieni dały się słyszeć kroki służącego, który niósł światło. Ona uciekła do siebie na górę, ja zaś cały wzburzony wszedłem do sali jadalnej. Każdemu mężczyźnie obdarzonemu pewną przedsiębiorczością trafiają się podobne chwile w życiu, więc trafiały się już i mnie – ale zwykle bywałem dość spokojny i zachowywałem zupełną świadomość siebie. Obecnie wrażenia i myśli przelatywały mi przez głowę, jakby je wiatr przeganiał. Szczęściem, jadalna sala była pusta; ciotka i matka Anielki siedziały dalej, w mniejszym saloniku. Wszedłem tam, ale myśl moja była tak dalece gdzie indziej, żem ledwie rozumiał, co do mnie te panie mówiły. Ogarnął mnie niepokój. Wyobrażałem sobie, że Anielka jest teraz w swoim pokoju i że ściska sobie skronie rękoma; starałem się wyczuć i zrozumieć, co mogło dziać się w tej chwili w jej sercu i w głowie. Tymczasem Anielka wkrótce nadeszła. Odetchnąłem, gdyż nie wiem dlaczego, zdawało mi się, że się tego wieczora nie pokaże. Miała silne wypieki i oczy błyszczące jakby ze snu. Widocznie starała się ochłodzić pudrem swoją rozpaloną twarz, bo ślady jego osiadły gęściej przy lewej jej skroni. Widok jej poruszył mnie. Poczułem, że bardzo ją kocham. Zająwszy się jakąś robotą, siedziała ze spuszczoną głową, spostrzegłem jednak, że oddycha szybko; a raz i drugi chwyciłem jej przelotne, pytające i pełne niepokoju spojrzenie. Więc chcąc rozproszyć ten niepokój, wtrąciłem się do rozmowy starszych pań, które mówiły o Śniatyńskich, i rzekłem: – Śniatyński zarzucał mi dziś, że ze mnie czysty Hamlet, bo zbyt filozofuję, ale ja mu dowiodę, że tak nie jest – i to nie dalej jak jutro. Owo "jutro" wymówiłem z przyciskiem i uważałem, że Anielka doskonale zrozumiała, bo spojrzała na mnie przeciągle, ciotka jednak, nie domyślając się wcale, o co idzie, spytała: – To zobaczycie się, jutro? – Trzeba nam być na jego sztuce; jeśli Anielka się zgodzi, to może się jutro wybierzemy. Kochana dziewczyna podniosła na mnie oczy zmieszane, ale pełne ufności i odrzekła z nieopisaną słodyczą: – Ja się na wszystko z radością zgodzę! Była chwila, żem chciał skończyć od razu – i może powinienem był skończyć, ale że to "jutro" było już powiedziane – więc się wstrzymałem. Mam uczucie człowieka, który przyciska sobie palcami oczy, uszy i nozdrza, aby dać nurka w głębinę. Ale też istotnie myślę, że prawdziwą perłę znajdę na dnie tej głębiny. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu